Meeting first
by PurpliePanda
Summary: Rin can't understand why he need to get to know this new girl but his sister is the only way he will. Rin x OC.


Mai was shocked she was doing this, it hadn't even been planned; she just knew she couldn't stand that horrible jerk! She hadn't even met him and she hated him. Coming from a person like Mai that was shocking, she helped at the animal shelter, soup kitchens, did camps for kids, anything that had to deal with helping or just being around people. But after what happen… she couldn't just let this slid.

Walking into the school she took a deep breath, when her mind still didn't clear she walked to the front desk. She didn't give the older man time to talk. "I am here to see Rin Matsuoka." The man's eyes went dull as he started writing out the pass.

"Another sister I am guessing?" Mai's brows frowned together. What had he meant by 'another'. "I hope you don't come running out crying too sweetheart. That kids hurts more girls than any boy here. May he be cursed with a couple of his own." This was all he said before handing her a pass. This just fueled her more. How many people did this guy hurt?

She grabbed the pass before looking at the school map, finding the swimming pool was on the left side of the school. Walking into the swimming pool she looked around, no one looked like him. "Can I help you?" Turning she saw a small guy with almost grey hair. Nodding Mai asked about Rin.

"Someone call?" Turning around she found the owner of the cocky voice. He was rather tall but everyone was to her, only being 5'3. His brown hair held a good amount of red and it was parted down the middle but still found it's way into his face trying to hide his eyes that were the same color as his hair almost. His cocky smile show his oddly shaped teeth that Mai knew was not fake but had grown that way. His jacket was unzipped and showed off his wonderful body. She wasn't one to stare but he was almost like a Greek god.

Lifting up her hand Mai slapped it across Rin's face as hard as she could. He took a step back shocked before he recover. Mai was breathing heavy and her eyes held hatred in them. "You have to be the worst person to ever walk this earth! Your sister loves you and you don't care one bit. You worry her, make her cry, she stays up some nights waiting for you to call, even when she knows you wont! I can't believe people like you even existed" Mai's emotions were taking over and she had started to cry, she was an easy crier so it was no wonder it was happening.

Rin stood up straight looking down at the red-faced girl. He glared at her, normally girls came in confessing their love or trying to be his 'friend' but never had they hit him or even had the guts to touch him most of the time. But she had gotten into his personal business and that was not a good idea. "I don't know who you think you are." Rin lowered to her level a bit his voice dropping to an almost growl. "But keep out of my business." His glare was hard but she didn't look away. You could say Mai wasn't smart enough to. No one had ever threatened her before, she lived in a nice house, in a nice neighborhood, went to a nice school, and had a lot of friends.

"You should know me, Gou-chan is my best friend. We have been friends sense the first grade; you just never cared enough to know anything about her." Mai's voice had cracked but it was soft and her light brown eyes looked right into his red ones. She didn't wait or really care for a respond she just turned and started to walk away. Before she made it to the door she turned back to him. "She was better when you were in Australia, if you had any kind of human feeling you would consider going back there." She just left after that, smiling to the man who made her a pass. He was happy to see she wasn't crying. In fact she looked happier leaving. Maybe she really was his sister friend?

Rin was confused; he had never seen that girl before in his life! And she knew his name, where he had gone to school, even his sister! He didn't want to believe she was really his sister's best friend, but she was right he would have never been able to tell you who his sister's best friend if he was asked, and her being right made his blood boil. Rin popped down into the pool and started to swim laps as fast as he could. Hoping to clear his mind.

When she had walked in he had thought she was cute; big brown eyes, waving light brown hair, and them plump lips were to die for. The things he could make them do were mind numbing or to hear his name form them would have been like heaven. She had been short most definitely not a swimmer; her legs were all shaped wrong, and her breast too big. He imagined it could be done just not easily so he started to think of activities his sister was evolved in, but couldn't think of a one.

It had been about a week and Mai hadn't thought much about what she had done to RIn, he wasn't going to talk to Gou about it she knew that because he hadn't talked to her about anything else why would he talk to her about this. Gou and Mai were walking to Gou's house after school, Gou was going on and on about the swim team and how she hopped it would help her brother. Mai didn't mind, their friendship had been like this most of their lives. Gou talked and Mai listened. Walking into the house no one was home, or no one should have been home. "Gou! Is that you? Where the hell is the god damn remote in this house!?" Mai's eyes widen along with Gou's.

Gou pulled off her shoes and ran into the living room only to see Rin looking around the house for the remote. "W-what are you doing here?" Gou asked shocked Mai just pooled at the red-head. What was he doing here? He looked Mai up and down. She looked cute in that short skirt and she had taken off the school tops and was left with just a tanktop on. His tongue ran out to moisten his lips as he looked down at her own. She looked a little horrified, not that he could blame her, she was worried he was going to say something; which he might. But he wanted to play with the little bird he had caught in his trap first. But first he had to get the one question that had been nagging him for the last week out of his brain.

"Just thought I would come home for a visit. Who is your friend?" Gou looked over at Mai who gave her a nervous smile. Gou knew she wasn't really good with new people or even small groups. She mostly got liked by people like Gou speaking up for her and telling everyone about her.

"This is Mai. She stays most weekends here; mom is normally busy so she don't mind. Do they know your home?" Rin pulled his eyes away from the nervous brown hair girl. Mai was a cute name, matched her nicely.

"No she doesn't, but I didn't think I needed permission to come home either." Rin crossed his arms over his chest giving Gou a dull look. He than looked back at Mai. "Have we met before?" The cocky smile on his face told Mai that she was being toyed with. She just shook her head before looking down. Rin stepped closer making her almost fall back but he grabbed her arm pulling her closer. He looked down from his superior height he could see her bright pink bra strap; he had to lick his lips again. "Are you sure you look really familiar?" He looked her in the eye; making her look away.

"G-Gou and I have been friend for a long time… um maybe you saw my picture somewhere on a trip home." Her lie was obvious but Rin didn't say anything just pulled away still smiling, he turned to go back into the living space. Rin could help himself he turned back around quickly shocking Mai.

"Have you ever been to Samezuka Academy?" Mai quickly shook her head. Gou thought her brother was being rather creepy but she didn't want him to get upset with her if she said something. He had just gotten there it would be so sad if he left in a fit. She would apologize to Mai later. "Hm." Was all he said like he was finished before turning back to the living room, making Mai ex-hale that she had lived through the questioning.

"Maybe I should just go home. I know you haven't seen your brother in a long time. I would hate to get in the way." Mai rubbed her arm that Rin had been holding, he hadn't hurt her but she wasn't use to others touching her. Rin popped down on the sofa before turning around to look back at the two girls.

"No way! I would **love** to get to know one of my little sister's friends better." The look he gave her was one of complete mischief. His glance got stiffer as his voice got an edge. "I insist you stay. It wouldn't be as much fun if you left."

Gou looked back at her friend before running up and grabbing her hands looking her desperately in the eyes. "Please stay." She just nodded before they both walked to the sofa. Gou sat to the right of Rin and when Mai went to go sit on the other side of Gou, Rin grabbed her arm and sat her on the other side of him. Gou called out and Rin smiled. "She talks so quietly I just wanna make sure I can hear her." His smiled turned from sweet to cocky as he looked at Mai. She was scared of everything in that moment.

"- So after trying to get Mai in swimming and failing horrible but she was to scared to tell the boys she didn't know how to swim, so I helped her get into tennis. She looks so cute in the little white dresses." Gou giggled reaching across Rin to tap on Mai's knee to add to the teasing. Rin looked back at the tan legs of the girl to his left she would look good in a cute little white tennis outfit, but in a swimsuit she would look much better, Rin wanted to see this. Mai's face was red from all of Gou's stories that Rin had asked about.

"I could teach you to swim. Gou could bring you down to the Academy sense you have never been there before." He seemed to be trying to add more heat to the burn. "I could teach you after classes, it could give me a chance to see Gou too." He turned back to look at his sister. Gou looked so happy, he was starting to act like his old self in her eyes she had no idea what was going on and Mai was okay with this, her best friend had missed her brother so much and if she had to go through a little embarrassment she would.

"O-okay." Rin's head snapped back over to her, she didn't fight him on this like he had planned on her to. He had a fun on banter ready to embarrass her with. "But only if Gou goes." Rin looked the small girl up and down, for whatever reason his sister had gotten her loyalty and it annoyed him to a degree.

"Of course!" Gou got up and walked in started to walk to behind the sofa before pulling Mai's hair. "And maybe you can impress a special someone with your swimming skills." Gou giggled before walking to the front door. "I am gonna go get some food. You two stay here." Mai almost lost all color from her face. She stood up to go with but Rin pulled her back down like it was nothing. She tried to relax but was freaking out about being left alone with the guy she had assaulted.

Rin was annoyed that Gou had brought up someone, who would she be impressing by swimming? Now that he was thinking about it swimming would impress him, and Gou had left them alone after all that teasing, also Mai seemed to know a lot about him. Rin didn't think it was crazy to think that she was crushing on him. He shifted in his seat to look at the blushing girl who was trying to look at everything but him.

Rin moved his arms so he was leaning into the side arm of the sofa trapping her between his two arms. She looked at the arm blocking the exit for her. This gave Rin the time to move into his pray his face hovering over hers. "So who is this guy you like?" Mai's head turned and looked into his red eyes that matched her face.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Rin loved how she denied the obviously question. He moved his hand to her waist and moved it up her back. "R-rin?" She felt like the places where his hands touched were uncomfortable warm. He was also so very close to her, why was he doing this to her? All she had done was show her love for a friend, being that friends brother you would think he would be grateful but he seemed dead set on running her life. Maybe if she just curled into a ball and started to cry she would be left alone.

He moved so his nose was under her jaw and nuzzled it before moving to her ear. "Just say it; you want me." She was confused to hear his words, was he so self-centered that he believe she had a crush on him? He was cute but there was nothing else to him! He was a horrible brother, unreliable, and a cocky idiot! Rin wasn't getting a responds so he grabbed her bra strap pulled it back and snapped it.

Mai's eyes almost popped out of her head, the feeling stung but just the fact he had done it was enough to insult her. She quickly stood up making Rin fall back onto the other side of the sofa. Her face was all red from blushing and because she was upset. "How dare you!? You are the besting jerk I have ever met! If you must know my crush is Haru-Chan! Because he is honest, innocent, and very talented. Where your just a butt head!" She huffed before she ran up the stair and locked the door to Gou's room leaving Rin in shock and than anger.

Soon Gou came back to an anger Rin who was yelling that he we going back to school, Gou had try to stop him but wasn't able to. Gou came upstairs with watery eyes only to find her friend with watery eyes too. Gou didn't know what happen but didn't ask as why she just laid on her bed wondering what had happen between the too.

Mai couldn't believe she was here again; she had come to apologize about yelling at Rin a few days earlier. Walking in the man smiled and had already had a pass written out to her, he really thought she might be his sister seeing as she was the only one who hadn't left here crying her eyes out. When she walked into the pool area she couldn't believe how many shirtless guys there were. She was shocked Gou didn't come here more seeing as there were so many good looking guys.

Some of the guys started to look at her, pointing and whispering things about her. She had gone home and changed before coming to the private school this time. She was wearing a light purple tanktop with overall shorts; it was way to hot out for a T-shirt. But most of the guys didn't see girls normally; going to an all guy's school. She started to rub her arms nervous about her choice of clothing. "What are you doing here?"

Mai turned around quickly to see Rin in his swimming pants holding his goggles and swim cap; his chest and stomach was on display so Mai looked down making Rin look at her annoyed. What more could she say? She had slapped him, called him names, and not that he would ever admit it but hurt his feeling a little bit. And her bright purple top was a reminder that she liked Haruka not him. Everyone knew red was Rin color; purple and blues were Haruka's. Rin didn't know why he was paying such close attention to everything she did now but he was drawn to her. She had been nothing but rude to him, but he liked that about her and Rin was always one to go crazy with his feelings. "I came to say I am sorry."

"Look at me when you talk!" he shouted making her flint. "I can hardly hear you when you're talking to the floor." He added acting like he was bored; he really just wanted to make her say it again, and after everything she had done he felt she should say sorry twice. Mai looked up at him with big brown eyes; her hair pulled back in an elastic band giving him a perfect view of her face. Her red face was now facing him but her eyes looked to the side at the pool.

"I want to say I was sorry." Rin looked at her dully, her sorry didn't mean anything if she couldn't even look him in the face.

"Te, Whatever." He waved his had dismissively as he turned to go back to his swimming. Mai was worried she was losing his attention so she quickly grabbed his arm. This shocked him because she always seemed so shy, she had to know Haruka would never like her like that he needed someone blunt and she just beat around the bush to much. But he did try to keep his cool as long as he could. "What now?" He asked annoyed; which he wasn't annoyed with her, in fact he enjoyed having her around but his voice made her flinch again.

"I was hoping…" she was blushing hard now and had started to look down again. Now Rin was annoyed, if she couldn't speak up than he was done he had more important things to do than deal with female drama. He started to pull away but she gripped harder. "No wait!... please." She looked up at him now and Rin saw how nervous Mai was. He rested his arms hoping that would clam her. "I-I want to learn how to swim…" Rin's face dulled out, if she thought he would help her impress another guy she was sadly mistaken. He pulled away again. "Not for Haru-chan but for Gou-chan!" He kept pulling, bring up his rival wasn't going to help her at all. "I want you guys to spend more time together. Please! I'll do anything!" This got Rin to stop, and look back at her with a cocky grin.

"Anything?" Mai's eyes winded she really wished she hadn't said that.

"well almost an-" Rin rushed forward.

"Anything means Anything!" Mai pulled back from his arm noticing how close she was to him, she looked at the male students passing the two and rubber her arms again; a nervous habit she had picked up sometime after meting Rin.

"W-what do you want?" She asked looking up at him nervously.

"A swimsuit store?" Mai asked confused as they stood in the junior's area on the store. Rin just watching as some girls pointed and giggled at them, they seemed to be making fun of Mai which just pissed Rin off. He pulled her close to him, looking right at the giggling girls, he wanted his message of 'I am with her' to come off loud and clear. He didn't want some girls hitting on him during their time together, he had planned on having a good time. Mai was blushing about rushed pull to Rin and she had to remind herself of the promise she made. 'You let me take you somewhere and do what I want with you.' Mai had pictured something a lot worse, maybe something from a horror movie. Where she ended in a coma at the end.

He looked down at her. "I thought you might need one for your lessons." His hand that was pushing her to him moved to her lower back making her try to jump away but he held her firmly. "I will pick them out and all you have to do is try them on and let me pick one. But that means I have to see every swimsuit on you." Mai's eyes widened in horror, he wasn't really going to make her do that was he! What was he going to pick!? "Just go to the changing room I want it to be a surprise." His cocky smirk showed the pointed parts of his teeth that didn't help with her uneasy feeling.

After a few minutes of worry and dismay Rin pulled the sheet of the changing room back and held out a bunch of red, white, and pink swimsuits. "No blues?" Rin smiled at her.

"Of course, no blues. I wanna be able to see you when you swim, not blend in with the bottom. Besides red is a very sexy color." He winked at her before closing the curtain. The first one was a one pieces, it had white polka doted all over but the pink cups looked like they tied in the middle and the rest was red, it had a rather open and low back to it.

Mai opened the curtain a little bit to look out to see if anyone was there before she pushed the curtain open once she felt comfortable that no one was watching. She stood as stiff as a board as Rin looked her up and down, he twirled his finger for her to turn around which she did and Rin's could help but move forward her shoulder blades were open and he lightly touched her right one, making Mai jump. But than she settled down his light touches gave her Goosebumps and she was sad to say she enjoyed his cresses. He moved down to her ear, she could hear him breathing a little heavily. "You must be a pretty naughty girl underneath all your ruffles and blushes." Mai's eyes winded, why would he say that!? His hand moved too the middle of her back rubbing side to side. "How do you go tanning without making any tanning line?" Mai blushed before rushing into the dressing room before he could say anything else. Rin chuckled this was gonna be a lot of fun.

Mai had tried on about ten different swimsuits some themed, some real swimsuits, Rin had given her a cute little two piece but had ended up pushing her back into the dressing room as soon as he saw some guys checking her out deciding it was best she didn't have anything like that. Right now she was just taking too long, she had been in there for over ten minutes. "Mai, if you don't get out here soon I am going to come in to help you." He heard a bunch of movement before she walked out blushing looking rather shyly at him. He was just staring at her, he loved it. It was a filled in eight shape down both the front and the back and on the sides were little elastic bands holding it all together.

"Mai-Chan?" both Rin and Mai looked over to see Makoto, Nagisa, Gou, Haruka and a guy only Mai knew; Rei. "Rin-chan!?" they all screamed. What were they doing together? Rin cursed, he really didn't want to see these guys, and Rin noticed how Mai was looking at Haruka and blushing.

"What do you guys doing here?" Rin asked crossing his arms annoyed with this whole met up.

"We could be asking you the same thing?" Gou shouted then turned to her best friend who thought told her everything. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing my brother? Mai!" Mai was short for words, she and Rin weren't dating and she put her hands up in defense.

"Rin is going to be giving me swim lessons! And was helping me pick a swimsuit is all." They all seemed to clam down a notch.

"That swimsuit is no good." Haruka said before he turned and picked up a one piece that was black and purple, it was by the same makers of his own choice of swim trunks. "This is what you need. I would think Rin would know that." Mai went to go grab the swimsuit smiling but than Rin ripped it out of Haruka's hands.

"Thank." He said annoyed before pushing Mai and himself in to the changing room. Mai was trying to get away but Rin was much bigger than her. They left all the swimmers out there wondering why Rin had gone in the changing room with her.

"Rin-chan!" Mai exclaimed as he pushed her up against he mirrored wall in the changing room. She looked up at him and saw how upset he was, his dislike of Haruka must have been a very deep wound before he couldn't even stand to be in the same room with the guy. He was breathing heavily his fist against the mirror on one side of her head, his head hung low. "Rin-chan?"

He tossed the swimsuit Haruka had picked up down and after taking a deep breath looked up at her. The way he looked her in the eye was so intensively that Mai forgot to breath. He was so close and Mai didn't know what to do. After a moment Rin turned away from her. "Pick which everyone you want. I will be waiting outside." He than left with out another word. Mai didn't know what to do, she felt disappointed, she couldn't understand why.

Mai and Rin had gone home without any other words really he hadn't even asked which swimsuit she had gotten. Today was her first swimming lesson that Gou had told Mai she couldn't make it because she was helping the guys swim. Sighing Mai walked into the pool area she saw Rin and waved he didn't return a wave. Rin saw that she was wearing a pool dress cover thing that some girls wore to the beach. It blocked the view of her new swimsuit, he was curious as to which one she picked. Taking of her flip-flops she smiled at Rin who didn't move from his spot in the pool. She finally started to un-button her pool cover it went rather slowly for Rin and it was painful. He needed to know which one she had picked damnit! He watched the cover drop and when he looked up his smirk came back, she was wearing the dark red swimsuit Rin had picked out. He moved over to the latter to help her down into the pool, his hand running up her back till it reached the middle of her two shoulder blades. "You look nice." She slipped off the latter and Rin helped her stay above the water.

"Thank you." She said softly, Rin couldn't help but smile down at her. Seeing her in the swimsuit he had picked really made him happy, like she had picked him over Haruka. Rin moved away from her a little bit but she just grabbed onto his bare shoulder worried she would drown. Her chest was pushed into his and he bit his tongue to stop the sounds that wanted to escape his mouth.

"I am not going to let you drown you silly girl." He said he rolled his eyes when she didn't move he started to move in the water hoping that she would get a feel for it. But she didn't she just wrapped her legs around him quirking while a whine of some sort left from her mouth. This time Rin could keep his moan in. Mai took it as he was annoyed but he was far form it. "Alright its safe to let go." He told her once they were in a not so deep area of the pool but she still held tight to him. Feel like this was going no wear he grabbed a hold of one of the bands on her sides and pulled back letting it snap. She jumped off him quickly and found she was in an area she could stand in and the water would come to her shoulders.

"That hurt." She pouted and rubbed her side. Rin walked up to her and snapped the other side. "Hey!"

"I have decide every time you don't listen or do something wrong I am gonna snap one of your bands." His smiled was evil and Mai just glared at him with her pout. So he snapped another one. "Rule one: No pouting."

It had been about an hour and a half and Mai had learned to keep her head above water and float on her back. But her sides were red from all the snapping Rin had done to her. She rubbed them and regretted it as soon as she did. Rin came up and snapped it again making Mai whimper. "Good job today, soon you will be swimming laps around those idiots at your school." Mai was shocked about him bring up the guys seeing as he dislikes them so much. Rin tried to make his next comment seem as casual as he could. "I told Haru that we weren't dating, even told him you were interested in him for you." Mai's eyes winded shocked that he would do something like that. But more importantly she felt upset by it, why would he do something like that! Wasn't he interested in her? "Shouldn't you be jumping for joy or saying thank you or something?"

"Oh thank you… you really didn't need to do that." he noticed her disappointment, could it be that maybe she didn't like Haruka as much as was implied. He moved towards her, it was easier for him to move than her seeing as the water didn't come up as far on him.

"I could tell him it I was mistaken, if you want?" He was hopeful, but of course at the same time didn't want to be, Haruka was always beating him in some way, even his sister was starting to spend more time with Haruka. When she didn't answer he snapped her side again.

"Ow! Could you please stop that! I was just thinking.." She fell back into her shy ways. "I was just thinking…" Yes? "that maybe Haruka isn't…" Yes! "as great as I was AHH!" crap. Rin felt like the world was against him. When he saw her head fall under the water he reached and picked her up and swam her to the nearest corner in the pool. "Sorry foot cramp." Mai said softly looking down red in the face. Rin picked her up and put her on the edge of the pool. She blushed at how easily he manhandled her, which really didn't bug her as much as she thought it would. He started to rub her foot.

"Your body isn't use to being using it this mainer." She smiled lightly at him, he was a sweet guy under it all, Gou had always told her that her brother was a sweetie just after leaving his best friends he had hardened. When she first met him, Mai thought Rin was just a jerk but as she spent more time with him she thought he was fun, sweet, and misunderstood. He saw the way she was looking at him. It was like he was a precious thing, and it made him feel strange. He wanted her to be mean to him again. He moved forward picking her up and put her back in the pool. "Alright no more resting for you." She giggled which made him take pause. He was a little red in the cheeks when she bounced back into the pool.

What she did next was most unexpected, she got on her tippy toes grabbed his shoulders to help her up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Rin-Chan." Her soft voice was enchanting, her lips looked more kissable than ever. But all Rin did was stare wide eyed at her. After a moment Mai noticed what she had done wrong and started to rubber her arm. "That was just a Thank you kiss, to show how much I appreciate you… nothing" She looked down. "weird…" Rin saw her embarrassment and thought about what he should say, what he should do.

He had been thinking about this girl non-stop for almost two-weeks. He had fantasies of her cheering him on at a swim met, running to him, jumping up into his arms and congratulating him with kisses while Haruka watch seeing how he lost. But now that it was within his grasp did he still want it?

Rushing forward he lean down grabbing the back of her neck tilting it up his height making him look as if he was hunched over her. His lips crushed her. Whimpers came to his ears and he smirked. Her hands came up to his shoulders gripping them. He pulled away smiling down at her. His arms went around her red waist in a hug. His nose was in her neck. Mai put her hand on his head and took a couple deep breaths. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Mai blushed and when she didn't say anything he stood up straight. Looking down at Mai. His stomach had butterflies waiting on her answer.

Mai bite her plump lips, and rubbed her arm. "Only if you want me to be." Rin grinned picking up the small girl giving her a quick kiss on the lips. But than he throw her over his shoulder before falling backwards in the pool. "Riiinnn!"

* * *

I have been having a lot of Rin feels and I know I have my Makoto story but I just had to get this out or my Makoto story would just be horrible because I would be mashing this one in. the band snapping idea (that i am going to keep up) is from a dabble made by _Cafe Lolita_ you should check her out if you think it's a cute idea. **So I might make more of this, but it will always be in oneshot like this one was. I am not gonna make this a story.**


End file.
